starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Children of the Force
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 2 | afleveringnummer=3 | schrijver= Henry Gilroy Wendy Meracle | director= Brian Kalin O'Connell | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 09 oktober 2009 | vorige= Cargo of Doom | volgende= Senate Spy }} 250px|thumb|Bane wordt gegrepen op Naboo 250px|thumb|Darth Sidious op Mustafar met Zinn Toa Children of the Force is de derde aflevering van het tweede seizoen Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel A thief hunted! In a daring assault Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka boarded the warship of cunning bounty hunter Cad Bane to recover a stolen holocron containing a list of the galaxy's Force-sensitive children and future Jedi Knights. After a desperate chase and duel with the villain, Anakin and his troops defeated Bane, but were forced to evacuate his doomed vessel without the holocron... Synopsis Nadat de Sheathipede-class Shuttle is geland op de Resolute, reageert Denal niet als ze hem feliciteren om Cad Bane uit te schakelen. Wanneer iedereen de Shuttle verlaat, merken ze groen bloed in het schip. Ahsoka merkt dat Denal is gewond en vraagt hoe het met hem gaat. Dan realiseert ze zich dat hij Denal niet is maar Bane. Bane sprint naar een V-19 Torrent Starfighter en ondanks een poging van Anakin om het schip te stoppen, ontsnapt Bane met een Hyperspace Transport Ring. De poging van Wullf Yularen om de ringen vast te zetten, komt te laat. Op Coruscant vertellen Anakin en Ahsoka dat Bane voor de CIS werkt en is ontsnapt. De Jedi Masters zijn verontrust over het Kyber Crystal dat Bane heeft ontvreemd. Yoda stelt voor om via de Force proberen te onrafelen welke stappen Bane gaat ondernemen. In een basis, genaamd Black Stall Station krijgt Bane van Darth Sidious de opdracht om Force Sensitive kinderen naar Mustafar te brengen. Hoewel Bane dit maar vreemd vindt, aanvaardt hij het bod van de Sith Lord. Mace Windu, Yoda, Obi-Wan en Anakin voelen in meditatie de kinderen die in gevaar lopen. Yoda en Kenobi zien Rodia en een huis in Kay Tap square. Mace ziet Glee Anselm maar Yoda krijgt dat beeld niet. Anakin ziet een Gungan kind op Naboo in Jan-gwa. De Jedi vertrekken meteen naar deze locaties. In Kay-Tap beweegt Wee Dunn, een Rodian peuter een bal met de Force. Zijn moeder, Mahtee Dunn, was al in contact gekomen met Bolla Ropal over de toekomst van Wee maar nu is een nieuwe Jedi gekomen om de peuter mee te nemen. De Jedi is echter Cad Bane met zijn Jedi mantel. Hij gebruikt een Hypnogazer om Mahtee te verplichten om haar zoon mee te geven. Obi-Wan arriveert even later en krijgt een Blaster als begroeting op hem gericht van Mahtee Dunn. Obi-Wan breekt de hypnose en realiseert zich dat Bane het kind heeft ontvoerd. Hij komt net te laat en Bane ontsnapt in de Xanadu Blood. Anakin en Ahsoka landen op Theed en worden begroet door Gregar Typho en Captain Lunker. Lunker is een Gungan en verantwoordelijk voor de veiligheid in Jan-gwa. Ahsoka wil koste wat het kost Bane gevangen nemen en gaat mee met Lunker. 's Avonds landt de Xanadu Blood met Bane aan boord nabij Jan-gwa. Bane sluipt in het duister naar een wieg waar hij echter geen baby vindt maar een Tooka Doll. Ahsoka springt tevoorschijn en hoewel Bane haar kan ontwapenen, springt Anakin op de Duros als hij wil wegvliegen. Bane is gegrepen en wordt meegevoerd naar de Resolute. De peuter Roo-Roo Page loopt geen gevaar meer. Obi-Wan en Mace Windu krijgen weinig resultaat tijdens de verhoring van Bane. Omdat de Xanadu Blood geen bestemmingen prijsgeeft, beslissen de Jedi om samen een Jedi Mind Trick toe te passen, wat gevaarlijk kan zijn. Anakin, Mace en Obi-Wan bevelen aan Bane hen de locatie van de kinderen te zeggen. Bane geeft uiteindelijk toe en zal de Jedi naar zijn basis leiden. Met een T-6 Shuttle reizen Obi-Wan, Mace, Cody en Bane naar Black Stall Station. Anakin waarschuwt Mace Windu dat dit een valstrik is maar Mace weet dit zelf maar al te goed. Omdat Anakin vindt dat Palpatine moet op de hoogte worden gebracht, krijgt hij van Obi-Wan de taak om naar Coruscant te reizen om Palpatine in te lichten. Anakin zegt tegen Palpatine dat hij vermoedt dat iemand anders dan Dooku achter dit plan zit. Op Mustafar zien we dat Wee Dunn en de Nautolan Zinn Toa in handen zijn van R0-Z67. Darth Sidious verschijnt als Hologram en wil van deze kinderen slaven maken die fungeren als Force Sensitive spionnen, getraind in de Dark Side. Ondertussen leidt Bane Mace en Obi-Wan naar het Rogue Antar System en het Black Stall Station. In het station zegt Bane dat de kinderen veilig zijn maar dat het Holocron wel in het station is. Mace Windu wil het Holocron grijpen maar laat een alarm ontsteken waardoor de Jedi worden belaagd door talloze Laser Traps. Bane maakt van de verwarring gebruikt en vlucht in een Escape Pod. In de Resolute checken Anakin, Ahsoka en R2-D2 de Xanadu Blood. Ahsoka merkt dat er veel vulkanisch as op het schip hangt. Artoo ontdekt dat Bane wel de Navicomputer heeft gewist maar niet de locaties waar hij brandstof heeft getankt. Anakin berekent een traject dat het best overeenkomt met Bane's recente reizen. Zo ontdekt hij dat Bane op Mustafar is geland, een vulkanische planeet. Anakin, Ahsoka en Artoo vertrekken onmiddellijk. In Black Stall Station kunnen Obi en Mace het Holocron grijpen en ontsnappen dankzij een waakzame Cody. Op Mustafar wordt Sidious ingelicht over het naderende schip. Hij beveelt om de kinderen over te brengen naar een andere geheime basis en wil de basis op Mustafar vernietigen. Wanneer Anakin en Ahsoka binnendringen, hebben de Droids het licht uitgedaan en de peuters meegenomen. De Jedi ontdekken de Droids die zich verdedigen tegen de Jedi en ondertussen de peuters beschermen. Terwijl de basis aan het instorten is, slagen Ahsoka en Anakin er net op tijd in om Zinn Toa en Wee Dunn te redden van de dood in de lava op Mustafar. R2-D2 opent de deur en iedereen ontsnapt veilig met de Twilight. Op Coruscant rapporteren Anakin en Ahsoka hun missie. De basis op Mustafar nam alle geheimen met zich mee en nu Bane weer is ontsnapt, weten de Jedi niet meer. Yoda is opgelucht wanneer blijkt dat niemand de lijst van het Kyber Crystal heeft gekopieerd maar maakt zich zorgen om de toekomst van de Jedi. Debuut Personages *Mahtee Dunn *Wee Dunn *Lunker *Roo-Roo Page *Zinn Toa *R0-Z67 Schepen *Rogue-class Porax-38 Starfighter **Xanadu Blood *T-6 Shuttle Locaties *Rogue Antar System **Black Stall Station *Glee Anselm - eerste verschijning *Rodia **Kay-Tap *Naboo **Jan-gwa Anderen *Hypnogazer Cast *Tom Kane - Narrator *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano *Corey Burton - Cad Bane *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Terrence Carson - Mace Windu *Ian Abercrombie - Darth Sidious en Palpatine *Tom Kane - narrator, Wullf Yularen en Yoda *Jameelah McMillan - Mahtee Dunn, RO-Z67 en computer voice *James Mathis III - Captain Gregar Typho *Dee Bradley Baker - Clone Troopers Bron *Children of the Force op SW.com category:Televisie